ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chocobo-Rennen
en:Chocobo Racing Was sind Chocobo-Rennen? Die neu errichtete CRA (Chocobo Racing Association) - Rennbahn ist der perfekte Ort, wo Spieler die Fertigkeiten ihrer Chocobos testen und zur Schau stellen können. Die automatisierten Rennen, die an diesem aufregenden Austragungsort stattfinden, erfordert von den Spielern, eine Bilderbuch-Strategie, die auf Variablen wie Kondition des Chocobos und Wetter basieren, zusammenzustellen. Hierbei finden Anweisungen, die den Jockeys gegeben werden könne sowie Items, die während des Rennens verwendet werden, Anwendung. Aber das ist nicht alles. Ein gutes Abschneiden in den Rennen bringt dem Spieler Gil oder VCS-Chocobucks, die zum Erwerb von Items oder Services, die bei der Aufzucht nützlich sind, verwendet werden können. Für weitere Information über die Chocobo-Aufzucht: Teilnahme Die folgenden Punkte stellen eine Auflistung aller Schritte dar, die erforderlich sind, bevor man an einem Rennen teilnehmen kann: 1. Erstens: Der Spieler muss... ...ein erwachsenes Chocobo aufgezogen haben und ein CRA-Renn-Formular sein Eigen nennen (diese bekommt man von einem Chocobo-Trainer) oder aber ein Chocobo, das schon im Ruhestand ist, haben und dessen VCS-Registrierungskarte besitzen. Als nächstes muss der Spieler einen der CRA-Standorte in San d’Oria, Bastok oder Windurst besuchen und sein Chocobo für das Rennen registrieren. Regionale CRA-Standorte Branches right :**San d’Oria** :Süd-San d'Oria – Alangriche :Nord-San d'Oria – Monteverle :San d'Oria-Hafen – Ramiene :**Bastok** :Bastok-Minen – Jazgeh :Bastok-Markt – Galienne :Bastok-Hafen – Salvador :**Windurst** :Windurst-Weiher - Turumi-Byrumi :Windurst-Hafen - Lhimo Keanyohn :Windurst-Wälder - Rungaga Was sind Chocobucks? Chocobucks sind eine spezielle Währung, die in CRA-zugehörigen Einrichtungen verwendet werden kann. Chocobucks können durch den Gewinn spezieller Rennen gerworben werden und gegen Services und Items für die Chocobo-Aufzucht eingetauscht werden. Chocobucks wernde auch gebraucht, um an einigen der offiziellen Rennen teinehmen zu dürfen. Chocobuck-Wechselstuben right :Süd-San d'Oria – Palabelle :Bastok-Minen – Gavoroi :Windurst-Wälder - Robino-Mobino :Hinweis: Du musst an dem CRA-Standort registriert sein, bevor Du erworbene Chocobucks in einer Chocobuck-Wechselstube eintauschen kannst. Was sind Rennteams? Jeder der drei CRA-Standorte besitzt sein eigenes Rennteam. Bevor ein Spieler sein Chocobo ins Rennen schicken kann, muss er einem dieser Teams (San d’Oria, Bastok oder Windurst) beitreten. Obwohl in vielen Bereichen ähnlich, bieten die Teams doch einige einzigartige Services - beginnend mit unterschiedlichen Items, die an der Chocobucks-Wechselstube erhätlich sind, bis hin zu Spezialrennen. Zwar muss sich ein Spieler für eines der Teams entscheiden, aber er kann seine Teamzugehörigkeit ohne Wechselgebühr und ohne Verluste jederzeit wechseln. Zugehörigkeit wechseln Im Fall, daß ein Spieler seine Rennteamzugehörigkeit wechseln will, werden alle Rennergebnisse und die verdienten Chocobucks am bisherigen CRA-Standort gespeichert. Rennergebnisse und Chocobucks können nicht ins neue Team mitgenommen werden - kehrt der Spieler aber irgendwann in das vorige Team zurück, sind die Daten dort immer noch vorhanden, und er kann da weitermachen, wo er aufgehört hat. 2. Registriere Dein Chocobo Chocobos können an jedem der bisher genannten CRA-Standorte durch Übergabe eines der beiden folgenden Dokumente an den CRA-Repräsentanten - diese können bei einem Chocobo-Trainer erworben werden: right :– VCS-Registrationskarte :– CRA-Renn-Formular (kostenlos) : : : 3. Wähle ein Rennen Zur Zeit können Spieler aus den folgenden drei Renntypen wählen: *Freies Rennen :: :Die Platzierung in freien Rennen ist derzeit die einzige Möglichkeit, Chocobucks zu erhalten, die für die Teilnahme an offiziellen Rennen und den Einkauf von Items an der Chocobucks-Wechselstube notwendig sind. Es gibt kein Limit für die Anzahl an Rennen, an denen ein Spieler pro (Erd-)Tag teilnehmen kann, jedoch steigt die Teilnahmegebühr mit jedem Rennen. Die Teilnahmegebühren werden um 0:00 JST wieder zurückgesetzt und steigen dann wie folgt: 100 Gil » 150 Gil » 200 Gil » 300 Gil » 400 Gil » 600 Gil » 800 Gil » 1.000 Gil. Sind die 1.000 Gil erreicht, kostet jedes weitere freie Rennen 1.000 Gil bis zur Zurücksetzung am nächsten Tag. :Gute Platzierungen in freien Rennen werden mit Chocobucks belohnt. Für den ersten Platz erhält man 5, für den zweiten 3, für Platz drei bis sieben jeweils 1 Chocobuck. Der letzte Platz geht leer aus. *Offizielles Rennen :Durch erfolgreiches Abschneiden in diesen missionsartigen Rennen werden schwierigere Rennen freigeschaltet. Normalerweise werden Chocobucks benötigt, um an den Rennen teilnzunehmen. Ausnahme bildet das erster Rennen (Anfänger-Rennen I), an dem ohne Teilnahmegebühr teilgenommen werden kann. :: :An offiziellen Rennen (Ausnahme: Anfänger-Rennen) kann ein Spieler nur einmal pro Erdtag teilnehmen. Diese Beschränkung umfasst alle drei Rennnationen: Schliesst Du ein Rennen in Bastok ab, kannst Du vor dem nächsten Erdtagnicht nach San d'Oria oder Windurst gehen und dort an einem weiteren offiziellen Rennen teilnehmen. Offizielle Rennen : *Wiederholungs-Rennen :Für eine geringe Chocobuck-Gebühr können Spieler bereits gewonnene offizielle Rennen wiederholen. Während sie weiterhin Preise für gute Platzierungen gewinnen können, sind diese deutlich geringer als beim ersten Mal. Es kann nur Gil gewonnen werden, und der Gilbetrag entspricht 1/100 des Betrags beim ersten Mal. 4. Triff Deine Vorbereitungen Bevor man ein Rennen beginnt, hat man die Möglichkeit, folgende Vorbereitungen zu treffen: :- Koppel besuchen ::Spieler können die Koppel besuchen und die Kondition aller Chocobos, die für das nächste Rennen gemeldet sind, begutachten. :- dem Jockey Anweisungen geben ::Spieler können ihren Jockeys eine der folgenden Anweisungen geben: :: Keep Pace :::Der Jockey soll eine konstante Geschwindigkeit das ganze Rennen hindurch einhalten. :: Endspurt :::Der Jockey soll die Kraft des Chocobo für einen guten Endspurt aufsparen. :: Sprint :::Der Jockey soll das Chocobo vom Start weg zu Höchstleistungen antreiben. right :- Ausrüstung mit Items ::Spieler können ihre Chocobos/Jockeys mit Items ausrüsten, die die eigenen Attribute verstärken oder die anderer Chocobos massiv behindern. Bevor ein Item eingesetzt werden kann, muss es dem CRA-Repärsentant gegegeben werden. Der Repräsentant kann ein Item pro Rennen übergeben bekommen. :: 5. Starte das Rennen Sind alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, beginnt das Rennen. Alle Rennen laufen automatisch ab - also kann sich der Spieler zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie sich das Rennen entwickelt. :Wetter ::Wie auch im Feld kann Wetter auf der Rennbahn die Leistung des Chocobos beeinflussen. :Platzierung ::Um die Rennergebnisse für Chocobos aller Größen fair zu gestalten, wird die Platzierung nicht durch den Zeitpunkt, an dem der Schnabel, sondern dem, an dem der Sattel die Ziellinie überquert, bestimmt. :Items &Ausrüstung ::Alle Items, mit denen ein Chocobo oder sein Jockey ausgerüstet werrden können, egal welchen Typs, sind Verbrauchsartikel, die nur ein einziges Mal verwendet werden können. Der Effekt des Items wird das gesamte Rennen über präsent sein. Ratschläge für das Rennen Im folgenden findest Du einige Tipps für Neulinge im Chocobo-Rennen: Attribute Die Attribute eines Chocobos wirken sich direkt auf dessen Leistung im Rennen aus. Während an sich jedes Attribut wichtig ist, wird man herausfinden, dass eine hohe "Strnght"-Einstufung den meisten Chocobos einen Vorteil auf der Rennbahn verleihen wird. Dennoch möchten wir unterstreichen, dass eine gute Balance der Werte ebenfalls notwendig ist. right : : : : : : Jockey-Anweisungen & Ausrüstung Selecting the appropriate item to equip during a race can be the difference between coming in first and coming in last. It is important to select an item that will complement a chocobo’s abilities and attributes, as well as the jockey’s orders and opponent condition. For example, jockeys who have been given the order to sprint, will often use items at the beginning of a race. In cases like this, equipping the jockey with a stamina apple will help his chocobo to maintain a quick pace for a longer period of time. Race Items & Equipment Kategorie:Chocobo-Aufzucht Kategorie:Tutorials